


Color Wars

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Holi Festival, M/M, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away. I just thought, "Hey, what if America and England went to a Holi festival?" And then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Wars

"Come on, England!" America yelled over his shoulder. England walked slowly among the mass of young adults. How the hell did America rope England into this again? 

The Briton was sitting on his porch, eagerly enjoying the nice weather. He had, dare his say it, spring fever. But that didn't mean he was going to act like an idiot. A loud crash resounded from his fence. Speaking of idiots, England thought rolling his eyes.   
America bounded into his sight a moment after, "Hey, England." America said, sheepishly.   
"You're fixing my fence." England huffed, returning to his needlework.   
"Okay." America grinned goofy and walked up to England.   
England frowned at the shadow America cast over his cross stitching. He sighed after a moment, knowing America won't move until he got what he wanted.   
"What do you want- Mphm..." England's sentence was muffled by America's lips on his. England rolled his eyes again before looping his arms around the American's neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, America was breathing heavily and England was smirking.   
England, now satisfied that America got what he wanted, returned to his cross-stitching but America didn't move. England sighed and looked up at the super power. "What?" He snapped, irritably.   
America shuffled his feet, which caused England's attitude to soften a bit. "Iwaswonderingifyou'dgotoHoliwithme."   
England strained to understand the garbled English that came out of the boy's mouth. England smacked America's hand with his unfinished needlepoint. "Stop butchering the Queen's English. I didn't teach you to mumble, lad."   
America took a deep breath and said, "Will you go to Holi with me?"  
"Holi?" England said, surprised.  
America grinned. "Yeah, it's where you wear all white and throw colors at each other. It's supposed to represent the coming of spring."  
England rolled his eyes again. Really, who did he think he was talking to? "Yes, I know what Holi is. I used to have India as a colony, remember? What I want to know is how that involves us."  
America's eyes lit up. "Well, that's easy. A local high school near one of my houses is having a celebration. We could go."  
England scoffed. "A high school? America, I know you're young but you are definitely no high schooler. And how do you expect for me to get in? I look old enough to be any of those kids' father."  
America pouted. "Aw, come on, England. It's pretty simple. We show up, have fun, throw some color around and leave. It's outdoors and it'll be filled with people so they won't know."  
England wanted to immediately say no but he was feeling a bit spring fever-ish and he could never say no to America's pout. He sighed. "Okay, fine." America jumped up and pulled England in for a tight hug. England tried to push away. "Get off of me, you bugger!" But America knew he didn't really mean it.

That was how England found himself in the parking lot of an American high school, wearing a white polo and white shorts. Of course, the shorts were for America's amusement. After the incident with the fighter pilot and the shorts, England had taken to wearing them a bit more freely now. Young adults swarmed around them with teachers sprinkled in too. A few younger kids ran around. Scattered around the parking lot were brown paper bag. England assumed that's where they kept the colored cornstarch. America was close to one of the bags. England couldn't help but admire America from where he was. The white t-shirt and shorts accentuated his golden tan perfectly. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight and the wind played with his cowlick. And the t-shirt was tight enough to show off his muscles. England noticed more than a few girls looking at America. He chuckled. He didn't mind. He knew where America's heart belonged. He walked slowly to America's side.   
"I'm here." He stated, plainly.   
America grinned, bouncing on the ball of his feet. "I'm so excited."  
England chuckled, lovingly. "If you think this is exciting, I should take you to India. Now that's a festival."  
America stopped bouncing and turned to England. "I'd like that."  
England blushed at America's gaze. "Oh, piss off, you wanker." England said, pushing at America's arm. He took two steps back. America only grinned and stood near England again. America itched to place his hands around England's waist and place his chin atop the island nation's head but he had to resist. England was right. Around so many young kids, America felt...old.  
As if England knew what America was thinking, he said, "Chin up, dear. You're not that old. A few centuries is practically a child compared to me or China."  
America smiled and then someone clapped their hands. The crowd hushed. "Okay, we'll start in a few minutes. Get near the paper bags and when the music starts, go. Have fun!"  
The crowd cheered and moved towards different spots where the bags were. America started bouncing again. "Ready to go down, old man?"  
England scoffed. "This is not a competition. And if it was, I would win. I have excellent aim."  
America just grinned cheekily. "We'll see about that."  
A nearby car blasted out the beginning of a song. Chaos ensued. America dashed toward the bags, grabbing a handful of two colors. He threw them at England. England sputtered indignantly as America laughed. America bent over at the waist. "Oh, man. Your face!" He laughed out.  
He didn't see England grab the bag of pink and dump it over his head. Now it was England's turn to laugh. "Oh, my! Hahahaha!" England laughed, pointing at America.  
"Oh, this means war." America growled.  
England stuck his tongue out, feeling childish. "Be warned, boy. I know my way around a battlefield."  
"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you, then?" America said.  
"No." England smirked.   
That started a color battle like no other. Pigments were thrown, mixtures were made. A few of the braver girls tried to get America to throw colors at them but all America saw was England. At one point, the two nations got into a color fight on the ground, rolling in dropped pigment. England had ended up on top of America. "Surrender!"  
"Never!" America said, rolling them over.  
England squirmed under the American's weight.   
"Give up?"  
England's eyes blazed a fiery green. "Like I'd ever give up to you. I'm the British Empire!"  
"Fallen British Empire." America replied with a grin.  
"Why, you brat!" England said, throwing green pigment at America. America settled his weight on England's legs at the surprise attack, which meant the British nation easily bucked him off and stood. England looked at himself. He was covered in color. Green, pink, yellow, blue all clashed on his shirt and trousers. He was sure he had some pink in his hair as well. He looked down at America. Covered in a plethora of color, America was still so beautiful. England offered a hand to the super power. "Ceasefire?" He said, pulling the nation up.  
America grinned, a bit of blue on his teeth. "Sure. Hug it out?"  
England smiled and pulled him into his arms. A shutter went off. They pulled apart and the celebration was winding down.  
"Home?" England asked.  
"Home." America said, linking hands with him.  
As they walked away, America asked, "So you wanna share a shower? Conserve water and I can clean the color off your back."  
"America...what did I say about timing?"  
"My bad."  
In that year's yearbook, people were confused to see a picture of two nameless students they never seen before, hugging. No one ever learned who they were.

**Author's Note:**

> The incident with the fighter pilot and shorts is a mention of this fic.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6874775/1/Short-Attention-Span
> 
> Short Attention Span by: Robin Rocks.
> 
> You should read it. ;D


End file.
